Simple is Better
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Malcolm struggles to think of the perfect gift for Mitchell. Little does he know sometimes the best gifts are the simplest ones. Malcolm/Mitchell story (come on, they're cute). Rated T for boy on boy fluff! Don't like don't read! R&R please!


_Okay I know this is strange but these guys are really cute together so roll with it, kay?_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO. If I did, Logan Lerman would so not be in Hollywood right now… I didn't do it!_

…

"Come on Mal," Annabeth said impatiently. One thing about having ADHD is you hated staying in one place for very long. And her brother, Malcolm, was taking forever to even get out of the mall, and coming here was his idea!

"But Annie," he whined, sounding more like a five year old than a teenager. "Mitchell's birthday is on Monday. I have three days to find him the best present he's ever gotten!" Malcolm was close to hyperventilating. Math, science, history, those were things he got. His wonderful but demanding boyfriend Mitchell not so much. He was a son of Aphrodite, so whatever he wanted could magically appear at any moment if he willed it to. The trick was finding something he didn't already own.

"Clothes?" Annabeth suggested, shrugging. Percy was easy to please. A peck on the cheek and some blue jelly beans did wonders on the boy. He really was her Seaweed Brain. "He likes clothes, doesn't he?" Malcolm screwed up his face like the very idea disgusted him. "Alright, jewelry? He's a son of Aphrodite, they love pretty things, including themselves sometimes. Quit looking at me like that!" she snapped at him when he began glaring daggers. "You know it's true."

"Still," he huffed. "Mitchell isn't like that. He's sweet and thoughtful and caring. He got me my favorite pen set on a random day and on my birthday he gave me a blanket with our names in blue on a red heart…" He trailed off and flushed bright red. He never told anyone that. And the smile Annabeth was giving him didn't help matters, "I...it's not like I use it or anything…" He didn't know how to finish that.

"Right," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Mal, it's cute that you use it. Oh," her lips curled into an evil smirk. "That's why your bunk has a curtain on it! You don't want anyone to see your special blanket. Mal you should make him something special like that." Malcolm looked thoughtful.

"Huh, hey that's a good idea Annabeth." A smile began to break its way onto his face. "Thanks sis."

"No problem Mal," Annabeth said to his retreating figure.

…

"Ugh." Malcolm crumpled up the paper he'd been writing and sketching on and threw it into the garbage beside his desk. He thought about slamming the pen down but it was the pink one that came with his pen set so he set it down gently. He swiveled the chair around and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Mitchell was hard to shop _and_ think for. He'd been in his cabin pretty much all day trying to think of a good idea for Mitchell's present. He couldn't decide what to make. Some fresh air might help. He got up, stretched his aching muscles, and walked outside, whistling. He was caught off guard by a pair of arms wrapping around him and squeezing his shoulders.

"Heya Mal," Mitchell said into his ear, kissing his neck. Mitchell was slightly taller than Malcom, so that was easy. Malcolm tipped his head back and kissed Mitchell's chin.

"Hey Mitch," he said, turning around to face him. "Whatcha up to?" Mitchell was grinning from ear to ear, a look Malcolm knew well. He'd gotten yet another thing from his mom, who sent her children all sorts of fun, magical gifts. Mitchell just shrugged and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny heart shaped pin. Malcom stared at it with a confused look? "Does it make people fall in love with you or something?" he asked. His boyfriend tossed his head back and howled.

"No Mal," he said, straightening out his features. "Mom gave this to me for my birthday. It's just a simple pin. No magic, no hidden agenda, just an accessory. And although I'm flattered, I don't think she'll care if I do this." He reached out and gently attached the pin to Malcolm's orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "For the best boyfriend in the world, and my entire heart," he murmured softly as he finished. He then brushed his lips gently across Malcolm's, gently nipping his bottom lip in the process. Malcolm shivered. He loved and hated when Mitchell did that. It felt so good!

"Mitch you didn't have to give me this," he said, looking down and blushing. "This is your birthday gift." Mitchell howled again and placed his hands on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Mom's a big believer in love Mal," he said. "I don't think she'd care if you had it. Hey, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I gotta get going to climbing wall. Will Solace challenged me and there is no way I am letting some stuck up Apollo son beat me!" Malcolm chuckled as Mitchell dashed off. He looked down at the heart now pinned to his shirt. Somehow, he had a feeling he wouldn't be taking it off any time soon.

…

"Annabeth, I'm still at a loss!" he moaned, fiddling with the pin. Mitchell's birthday was tomorrow and he still didn't have anything. His brain got fuzzy yesterday after he gave him the pin, going so far as to pin it on him himself. What could he say to that?

"I don't know what to tell you Malcolm," she huffed, more than a little fed up with his behavior. He should just go buy him some candy and flowers or something. "Have you made him something? You should get him a ring. I've seen him wear one a few times. I bet if you got him one he'd love it forever." Malcolm grinned sheepishly at her.

"I kind of already got him a ring earlier in the year," he said. "I've been saving it for his birthday but now I'm not sure I want to give it to him." He stared at his hands for a little while, while Annabeth seemed to be pondering that.

"Give it to him," she finally said. "And write him a poem or something. It'll have more value than some crummy store bought gift."

…

"Happy Birthday Mitchell!" Malcolm said as he wrapped his boyfriend into a hug. Mitchell laughed and hugged him back. He ruffled his hair and smiled as Malcolm tried, unsuccessfully, to swat his hand away.

"Thanks baby," he said. It was just him and Malcolm at the beach today for his birthday; that's all he wanted. Mom knew that, so the beach was enchanted to keep everyone out for the evening.

"Mitchell?" Malcolm said hesitantly. Mitchell turned and raised an eyebrow. Malcolm took a deep breath. It was now or never. He pulled out the sheet of paper his poem was written on and unfolded it, subtly rubbing his hands on his pants because they were so sweaty. "I…I wrote this for you." He cleared his throat.

_The first day we met was sunny and clear,_

_My heart started pounding because you were near._

_We shared a hello and instantly fell in lust,_

_Being together is an absolute must._

_These months together have been the best ever,_

_And I hope this feeling will last forever._

_Mitchell my darling, there's one thing to say,_

_I love you, Mitchell, each and every day._

"Happy birthday. Sorry it's so short but it's not the only thing I got you." Malcolm reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a little white box. He handed it to Mitchell, who began the delicate work of opening it. When he saw what was inside, he gasped.

"Oh Malcolm," he breathed. He pulled out a ring of twenty karat gold, carved around and around with hearts. He studied it carefully and saw the inscription. "Mitchell, my only love, a ring for you." Those words were so simple, but they meant much more than any material item could. "Malcolm thank you," he said, meaning more than the ring and poem. "The poem was lovely and the ring is just what I wanted. " Mitchell felt a tear dripping down his cheek, but it was of happiness. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of Malcom. He slipped the ring on and studied it.

"I had no idea what to get you," Malcolm admitted. "So Annabeth suggested I write you a poem and I got you the ring a long time ago." Mitchell smiled.

"Malcolm, I love it." He said. "I love you Malcolm." Malcolm smiled and they curled up together on Malcolm's special blanket, enjoying the night and each other.


End file.
